


Nightmare

by Bean666



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Random & Short, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean666/pseuds/Bean666
Summary: Subject Sigma has just been brought to Talon. In this story, he has frequent nightmares about his accident.Sure, he managed to accomplish what he was working towards, he managed to figure out how to harness gravity. But at what cost? All that hard work… He is broken now. Perhaps beyond repair, who's to know? Is what he gained worth all that he lost?Just a glimpse into one of his nightmares. (Sorry if it's bad.)
Kudos: 11





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first ever time posting/writing anything. I apologize if anything is inaccurate or for any grammar mistakes. 
> 
> If you have any tips or suggestions please, feel free to leave comments, I love to improve!
> 
> I don't look too deep into Overwatch's story, so if this isn't right in anyway, I'm sorry in advance.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

(3rd person POV) Subject Sigma

Red lights everywhere. Sirens blaring. People running around him everywhere. Chaos. Guns firing. Bullets whizzing past. Yelling. Violence. 

And all he can do?

Is spectate.

He's chained up and strapped to a gurney. While chaos ensues around him, he's there. Waiting. But he's not there. His eyes see, but he is elsewhere. His ears hear but he isn't listening. He was never there. He doesn't belong here.

He's back in his lab.

Chaos. It went wrong. It all went wrong so unbelievably fast. This wasn't supposed to happen… All his work. All his efforts… The theories, the conclusions… Gravity is a harness. And he has harnessed gravity.

He has harnessed the harness.

The floor beneath him is falling apart.

He is falling.

And falling.

And falling.

And falling...

Then…

Guns are firing. Red lights bleeding on the walls.

He's aware now.

The screaming is louder, the sirens are wailing and footsteps are all around him. There is nothing but chaos ensuing all around him, but he sees none of it. He hears people panicking, and he is starting to panic too. His heart rate increases. His breathing is rapid. He feels small and useless and vulnerable. Oh so vulnerable. Strapped to the gurney, he can't defend himself. It isn't a nice feeling. He opens his mouth to say something, anything, but his voice won't work. He pulls desperately at his restraints. But he is still subdued. Nothing works.

He is having a panic attack now. He starts to feel hot, hot all over. His heart is thumping wildly against his chest. He can hear the blood rushing in his ears. It gets harder and harder to breathe. It feels like a snake is wrapping around his lungs and constricting his breathing.

Why has he been imprisoned?

What has he done?

What is happening?

Why…

Why?!

"RELEASE ME!" He yells, his raspy voice finally coming through. But it falls upon deaf ears. His heart feels as though it might explode out of his chest. The world is crumbling all around him.

Then…

There's the melody again…

And he's back in his lab.

He feels relieved. Like a great weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. He starts to calm down. His breathing slowly regulates, and his heart beat settles down. He is fine. Everything is fine. It'll all be fine. He is safe here in the confines of his lab.

Right?

The universe is singing to him again. He looks around him. He is surrounded by... Familiar things he thinks. All of which are fuzzy and just barely out of focus. Things that he knows he knows somehow. He is overcome with nostalgia but he can't put a finger on why.

The blurry photograph on his desk, the illegible writing on his chalkboard, the fuzzy posters on the walls, the oddly familiar tools strewn about… 

He can't quite put the puzzle pieces together. The pieces are all there, but out of his reach.

None of it makes sense.

Beside him, an old record player softly drones out the melody. He doesn't fully recognize the place he is in, but he is starting to… Oddly enough, relax.

He feels free.

Finally… Free. 

He takes a deep breath.

What is that melody?

Something about it seems familiar, but he swears he has never heard it before.

This doesn't last long.

Suddenly everything around him begins to be sucked into a blackhole. A blackhole created by him. Of his own volition. Of his own mistakes. He should have known better. It's all his fault. He deserves this.

He should have checked his math again, and again, and again, and again. Even if he checked it quadruple times, several more wouldn't hurt. He is so stupid. How could he have let this happen?! All he feels is self-hatred and a deep sadness. After all those years of research and study… How did he manage to mess up this poorly?

"You did this to yourself."

"You deserve this."

"How could you let this happen?"

"Why didn't you check your math again?"

"You're a fool, a brainless fool."

"Where did you go wrong?"

Voices seem to echo around him. Suddenly he gets pulled into the blackhole, and becomes split into two, and it hurts. Everything within him is burning. Every fiber of his being is getting torn apart and stretched out. He screams into the void. 

Hold it together…

Hold it together…

Hold it together…

Hold it together!

HOLD IT TOGETHER!

He sits up in his bed, his chest feeling heavy and on fire. He jumps when he hears a crash as all the things he had unknowingly lifted, with his gravitic abilities, crashes to the floor.

Everything hurts.

The dream pain is too realistic. He is gasping and heaving as if he had just run for miles. He is sweating all over, and visibly shaking. His heart is pounding. He feels like his world is falling apart around him. 

He can practically hear the chaos still echoing around him. He looks around, his eyes darting to and fro in panic, but the nightmare he expected to see is not there. It was all so vivid. It all felt so real. 

Where is he? 

These nightmares for him are quite frequent. Ever since the blackhole incident, nothing has been the same. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He remembers now where he is, and he hates the realization. He knows very well that reality is not safe. He'd be imprisoned once again by his own mind very soon. He sighed and pushed his blankets off of himself. He was boiling hot now, even though the room was freezing cold.

He looked around his cage helplessly, hoping one of his new 'friends' would come to comfort him soon. 

Friends don't keep you locked up, though, now do they?

Either way he stayed hopeful. He curled in on himself and waited. And waited. He wanted someone or something to reassure him that he would be alright. That everything was okay. That he didn't have to worry anymore… When he waited for countless minutes with no results, he denied everything his mind was telling him.

"They're not coming!" Something within him said.

"They are, they have to be!" Another part of him argued. He desperately wanted someone to come. Even though a part of him knew no one would. It's always been like this… Ever since he was first imprisoned. He was left alone.

_No one cares._

But he would remain hopeful. It was delusional, ridiculous and simply pathetic of him to remain so hopeful. After all these years... 

He should know.

But now that he has people to talk to, he has unfortunately latched onto them. After awhile of rare human contact, that'll happen to a person. They become desperate for anyone and anything.

And he desperately needed something.

He can feel himself tearing up now. He did not want to go back to sleep. He wanted to wait. He was terrified of what was going to happen in his slumber. He would wait forever if given the option.

He wished he could stare up at the endless night sky. He wanted nothing more than to get lost amongst the stars. Galaxies, constellations, planets, blackholes… 

All of these things exist high up above him. And they are so lucky. They are free to be what they are with no judgement. Oh how he wished he had his telescope with him. Stargazing has always helped him through any mood. But there would be no stargazing. At least, not tonight. There wouldn't be for a long while.

He sighed.

What if he wakes up tomorrow… And loses himself entirely? What if Talon decides they do not need him? Will they return him to his previous captivators? Will they kill him? What if he does not meet up to their standards? What will they do to him? What if… What if… What if he is too dangerous?

Thoughts like these kept him up for a few minutes. He was trying desperately to keep himself awake. But he knew he would have to sleep eventually. He needs to rest up for tomorrow. But he hated the idea so much.

Slowly, and eventually, he drifted off again.

And the nightmare started all over.

And this time…

He was tortured by his own mind, until morning...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
